A Teen Titans Encyclopedia: The Girls
by guardyanangel
Summary: The past may be past, but those who don't know their history are doomed to repeat it. Within are the stories of every female Teen Titan. It is here that their darkest secrets become secrets no longer. Reader, beware. Not all secrets were made to be told.
1. Introduction and Table of Contents

**A Teen Titans Encyclopedia: The Girls**

**By guardyanangel**

Introduction

_The past may be past, but those who don't know their history are doomed to repeat it. Within this encyclopedia, you shall find the humanity within each of those teenaged heroines you have idolized for years. It is here that their stories are finally told- who they were, who they are, and how they came to be what they are- all is revealed within._

_It is here that the darkest secrets of the female Teen Titans become secrets no longer._

_Reader, beware. Not all secrets were made to be told._

**Table of Contents**

1. Introduction & Table of Contents

2. Entry One: Argent

3. Entry Two: Bumblebee

4. Entry Three: Flamebird

5. Entry Four: Gill Girl

6. Entry Five: Jinx

7. Entry Six: Kole

8. Entry Seven: Melvin

9. Entry Eight: Mirage

10. Entry Nine: Pantha

11. Entry Ten: Raven

12. Entry Eleven: Starfire

13. Entry Twelve: Terra*

14. Entry Thirteen: Wonder Girl

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not dead! Really! I've just been studying for my exams. In fact, I should be doing so now, but I've been so inundating my brain with random Physics, history et. al facts that I'm going to explode if I take in anymore right now. So, instead I've decided to officially begin my Titans Girl's Encyclopedia with this introduction. Those of you who have been following my writing for a while will know what these are about, but if you've just happened to stumble upon this piece let me give you the explanation I gave in the end of my TTE: Boys version. Those of you who do know what I'm talking about may want to give the below explanation a quick read through too, just in case:

This Encyclopedia will cover Titans that we have seen in the series and also those that we've only seen cameo-ing in _Teen Titans Go!_ For the entries of the Titans we've seen in the series, I'll look at their past from birth until the end of the Brotherhood of Evil crisis. For those who were only in _TTG!_ I'll go from birth to when they join up with the Titans. For these characters I'll try and give as much information as possible beforehand about where they were seen in _TTG! _or elsewhere, so you can add a face to the name. I think this only applies to Wonder Girl- I'm pretty sure everyone else on there you've seen before. Terra is asterisked because she technically isn't on the team anymore.

I have another Encyclopedia for the boys, and for those of you who have been following that, please be know that Bushido's entry will be going up within the next day or two. I'm just fine-tuning the details now. The same can be send for the first entry of this Encyclopedia- Argent's.

Both Encyclopedias can be read as a stand-alones, I am using them to help clear up for myself the histories that I want each of the Titans to have when I begin writing my _Hands of Fate _saga. So, technically this is part of my Continuity One, and a few of my other fics in that continuity will have influence on these. (Anyone confused by those last couple statements can take a peek at my profile and look at what I have written for my _Teen Titans _parts under my Posted Stories and Stories to Come sections.)

Anyways, other than that, if you see I've missed a female Titan in my list up there, please let me know! :)

Hope you weren't blinded by this A/N that's likely, longer than the introduction itself. I'll be posting again soon! :)

~Guardy

P.S: **I do not own the Teen Titans girls- they would kick my butt for even claiming such a thing. This means that I own nothing in this piece except for some bits added in with creative license. Thank you kindly for understanding & not suing me. :)**


	2. Entry One: Argent

**Entry One: Argent**

**Hero Name: **Argent

**Real Name: **Antonia Louise "Toni" Monetti

**Origins:** Hamilton, New Zealand; part-H'sann Natall.

**Current Base: **Titans North Tower, Nagon Pass, the Michigan-Canada border

**Age When She Joined the Titans: **17

**Titans Status: **Second-in-command of Titans North

**Hair: **Black with red streaks

**Eyes: **Red

**Abilities: **Creates and wields plasma energy. Due to their shared origins, she also has a mild psychic connection with fellow Titan, Hotspot.

Argent is second-in-command of the newly formed Titans North, operating from Nagon Pass, on the Michigan-Canada border. Despite her gothic appearance, Argent has a deep interest in the fashion world and has her gossipy moments. However, being in a leadership position with Titans North has caused Argent to transform from a rather spoiled rich girl to a very capable and caring teen heroine.

**Early Life**

Antonia Louise "Toni" Monetti is the daughter of a New Zealand politician and an Italian model. Her parents' occupations raked in plenty of money for the three-member family, and Toni grew up pampered and without a care in the world.

Toni showed early on that she possessed her mother's interest in fashion and her father's engaging charisma, but charisma alone couldn't win the spoiled, self-centered girl very many friends. Instead, her schoolmates were attracted to the girl because of her family's wealth- a fact Toni would come to regret in later years.

**The Truth Comes Out**

On Toni's thirteenth birthday, she held a massive pool party in her house. While her 'friends' and few family members mingled about, dining on some of the finest food in the area and swimming in the most luxurious pool in all of Hamilton, New Zealand, Toni blacked out and was mysteriously transported away from the festivities.

When she awoke, she was on a space ship orbiting Earth, trapped in the same room as two other unconscious teens. She discovered that her skin had become pale and taken on a silvery sheen. Her panicked yell of alarm woke the other two up, and shortly after, an alien entered the teen's cells and identified itself as a H'sann Natall. The H'sann Natalls were a race of traveling aliens in search for a planet to call home, since the race was beginning to die out. It was then revealed to Toni and the other teens- two boys named Cody and Isaiah- that they were actually half-H'sann Natall themselves. Thirteen years before, several H'sann Natall visited about a dozen Earth women while they were asleep and used their alien technology to impregnate them. Of the dozen experiments, it appeared that only Cody, Isaiah, and Toni had survived into their teenaged years.

**Amazing Abilities**

To the amazement of the three, they were informed that their DNA had been coded so that they would develop special abilities, which would begin manifesting themselves on their thirteenth birthday- explaining Toni's sudden change in appearance.

The news astonished the teens, and they hesitatingly queried if they could know what their abilities were. The H'sann Natall agreed. Over the following week, the youths were studied and made to do various tests in order to determine what powers had manifested themselves in them. Toni discovered that she could create and control red plasma energy with her hands, which allowed her to lift and move things she previously wouldn't have been able to, and fly. Isaiah learned of his pyrokinetic gifts, along with his ability to create a burning aura. Cody discovered he had five times as much speed, reflexes and strength as the average human. All three discovered that they had a weak psychic link with the other two, which they could use to locate the others, feel their emotions, and, if hard pressed, maintain a brief telepathic conversation. Naturally, the teens were ecstatic with the news, and were eager to put their powers to good use. It was then that they found the real purpose of the H'sann Natall's experimentations…

**A Choice to Make**

The aliens then revealed to the three that they had been placed on Earth in order to help the H'sann Natall take over it from the inside out. The thought horrified both Toni and Isaiah, but Cody, who had had a rough life and often felt spurned by his fellow man, took to the idea ecstatically. He tried to convince the other two to share his enthusiasm, but it was not to be.

The next few days were spent in torture cells for Toni and Isaiah as the H'sann Natalls and Cody attempted to persuade them to join their cause. When they realized that Toni and Isaiah were not going to bend, it was determined that they were to be put to death instead. Isaiah got angry and lashed out, and his temper caused his powers to kick in full-force. Together, Isaiah and Toni managed to take down the H'sann Natall. They attempted to convince Cody to remain on Earth's side, but he refused, attacking them instead. They had to knock him out as well, and dragged him with them as they went in search of the control room. Upon finding it, they used the same transporting device that had brought them onboard the ship to return them to Earth as the H'sann Natall ship was sent on a course to outer space.

**Marrakech**

Having not known how to work the transporting device quite right, Toni, Isaiah and an unconscious Cody were incredibly lucky to be returned back to Isaiah's home city of Marrakech, in Morocco. They spent the night Isaiah's home.

When Toni and Isaiah awoke the next morning, however, Cody was gone. The two realized that Cody was likely to be angry at them, and that he probably wouldn't want to be found, so they decided not to pursue him, choosing instead to focus their attentions on figuring out how to get Toni home.

Eventually, Isaiah came up with a plan- Toni would cover herself in the full-body outfits worn by many Muslim women and take a plane out of the country. Isaiah would provide the outfit, and Toni, who had been fortunate enough to have some money given to her for her birthday in her pocket when she was abducted, would provide the funds. The plan worked well enough, and soon Toni had parted ways with Isaiah and was home-bound.

**There's No Place Like Home (Not)**

Almost two weeks after her disappearance, Toni returned home. However, instead of being greeted with the expected enthusiasm, Toni's friends were horrified at the girl's new appearance. Shunned by the ones she thought cared most for her, Toni became sullen and withdrawn. However, the worst blow came when her father, disgusted by the change in her, began to spurn his only daughter.

Devastated, Toni ran away from home a mere two months after her return.

**Livin' on a Prayer**

When Toni ran away from home she brought with her the clothes on her back and a fistful of bills taken from one of her mother's stashes. Soon, the girl realized that money could only last so long, and turned to thievery in order to survive. Displeased with the name "Silver She-Devil," which had been bestowed upon her by the media for her skin tone, Toni used her basic education in Latin to make a new name for herself- Argent, from the Latin word _argentum_, which meant silver. She continued to wander about New Zealand, stealing often, for the next two years.

**An Old Friend**

One day, a lonely Argent was taking refuge in an abandoned warehouse when suddenly she sensed a presence in her mind. After a time, she recognized it vaguely as fellow half-H'sann Natall Isaiah Crockett, and began to blindly seek him out. She had wandered for a few miles when she discovered him. Due to either her unique appearance or the bond they shared, Isaiah recognized her almost immediately, and they began to talk.

He told her about how, after she left, he had realized that he could do some real good with the powers he had developed, and began to put them to good use. He took on the name Hotspot, and had with time become a rather successful hero in Marrakech. He informed her of how he had been meaning to come and visit her, but had never found the time until a few months ago, when he had been kidnapped by someone called the 'Master of the Games' and been introduced to a few members of a team called the Teen Titans. Excitedly, he shared his joy at finding out that there were other teenaged superheroes his age.

**Breaking and Mending Fences**

Argent, who had always put herself first, was amazed by the idea of using her powers to protect people. When she told Hotspot as much, he seemed just as astonished by the thought of _not_ using their powers to help people. The disagreement soon turned into an argument, and the two parted ways on unpleasant terms.

However, the words that Hotspot had said to her about being kind to people stuck with her, and on a whim Argent made her way back to Hamilton to see her parents. Much to her surprise, she found her mother alone in her childhood home. Her mother informed Argent that her father had died a few months before. In a teary-eyed confession, Argent's mother told her that she had never wanted to drive her away, and that she wanted a part in her life again if she would have her. Argent accepted, and the two slowly began to rebuild the pieces of their broken relationship.

**To Walk the Path**

The happiness Argent felt at being a part of her mother's life again caused her to seek a sort of absolution in other aspects of her life as well. She began to use her powers for good, trying to make up for all of the stealing that she had done while on the run. The media that had once called her a "She-Devil" now lauded the good works she had done all over New Zealand. A few months after officially being a superheroine, Argent reestablished contact with Hotspot. The other teen was naturally overjoyed at her conversion, and the two kept in constant contact with each other, re-forging the fragile bond that had been created during their time on the H'sann Natall's ship.

**Captured!**

Argent continued to work as a superheroine for another year, slowly expanding her range of patrol as she did so and meeting other heroes that she worked with on occasion. She began traveling more and more around New Zealand, meaning her contact with Hotspot became more sporadic. Eventually the two were only speaking once every couple of months. By the time the Brotherhood of Evil began its assault on teenage heroes, Argent hadn't called Hotspot in almost three months. In fact, she was so out of touch with anything going on outside of New Zealand that the first time she became aware of the danger the Brotherhood posed to her was when a Teen Titan named Starfire located her and cautioned her about the Brotherhood's threat, making her an Honorary Titan in the process. Argent later found that the only reason the Titans knew to warn her was because Hotspot had asked them to find her and tell her when he was first informed about the Brotherhood's agenda.

Despite her advance notice, Argent was still taken by surprise when General Immortus and his cronies attacked her. Ambushed and outmanned, she was quickly taken down by the ancient general and his men. She was then taken to the Brotherhood of Evil's base in Paris, where she was frozen and put into custody along with Robin and other heroes.

**Le Battle Royale**

The next thing she knew, she was on a stand a few feet in the air, hearing the sounds of a great battle. Argent readily joined the fray, and with the combined might of nearly thirty members the Teen Titans overcame the Brotherhood of Evil. The Titans returned back to Titans West Tower to regroup and recuperate after the Brotherhood's defeat. It is there that Argent met Jinx, who had accompanied Kid Flash and, being a former villainess, seemed to feel very out of place amongst the heroes. Argent was immediately sympathetic to their shared past, and the two talked for a time before Jinx and Kid Flash left. Later, Argent and Hotspot were happily reunited and talked long into the night. Somehow, the conversation turned to their time on the H'sann Natall's ship, and in turn to Cody. Hotspot expressed a vague wish to find their fellow "halfie" and tell him about the Titans, and Argent, remembering her own past, jumped at the idea. The two decided to spend a few months together on the search for the other half-H'sann Natall after ensuring that all was well in their respective areas of the world that they watched over. After promising to call each other, the two parted ways the next morning.

**Seek and You Shall Find?**

A week after the Brotherhood crisis came to an end, Argent, who had gotten in touch with some of the other heroes she'd worked with before to ask them if they'd keep an eye on her part of New Zealand while she was away, contacted Hotspot. He too had made the necessary arrangements, and so Argent flew out to meet him in Morocco. From there, the two began their search for Cody.

To say that tracking down someone who didn't want to be found and who had disappeared years ago was difficult was an understatement, but the two pressed on. For months, they wandered the world together, growing closer and closer, unknowingly strengthening the psychic link between them. The strengthening of this link would also have helped them to eventually find Cody, as well, had they not been drawn away from their quest by their commitment to the Teen Titans. After Sergeant HIVE (formerly Private HIVE) had led a large group of homeless and runaway kids called "army brats" against the Titans, Argent was asked by Robin if she wished to join Red Star's team of Titans, Titans North, on the Michigan-Canada border. Argent, who had reluctantly begun to accept the fact that it was likely she and Hotspot would never find Cody, accepted. Hotspot decided he had been gone from Morocco for too long, and once more the two separated, this time with stronger vows to keep in touch- vows made easier thanks to their strong psychic link, via which they could maintain brief psychic conversations if they were close enough of if they focused hard enough.

**Moving Up in the World**

Soon after Titan North- consisting of Titans Red Star, Argent, Kole, Gnnark, Flamebird and Mirage- was formed, their Tower in Nagon Pass on the Michigan-Canada border was completed. Red Star asked Argent to be his second-in command, a position she accepted only after much encouragement from all around.

Argent and Hotspot are still in contact with each other despite the distance, and Titans North is thriving under the Red Star and Argent's leadership. Argent's friendship with Jinx has been flourishing, and the two are fast on the way to becoming best friends. However, she also has not let go of the thought of possibly finding Cody, either. Will she ever find him? What does the future hold in store for Argent? Only Time will tell.

* * *

**A/N: **Some you're all probably thinking: "Finally! Where have she been all this time?" I'll tell you the answer: either at school, studying studiously, or at home, working on the mass mound of projects that I have/had despite there being only a few weeks left in school. "Oh, great! School's almost over for her. That means she'll be able to post more, right?" Unfortunately not. In a few days time, I'll be leaving for an extended vacation, and I may not have access to internet. Thus, I shall not be able to post. :( If I do have internet access, I will try to update as much as possible. If not, take comfort in the knowledge that while I may not be able to put anything up, I will be working on my writing as much as I can in my spare time.

In the meantime, consider this update a part one of a three-part going-away gift. I'm also putting up a Bushido's entry in ATTE: The Boys, and a BBRae story called _Taken _that's completely unrelated to anything else I've been writing. Sounds fun? Hope so. :)

Anyways, I'm sorry to reappear only to disappear again. I hope these three updates will help! Review and tell me if you'll miss me! ;) (Or just review. That works just as well.)

Take care!

~Guardy


End file.
